


Christmas Comfort

by StarbucksSue



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for tristen84 for Fandom Stocking 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Christmas Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tristen84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristen84/gifts).



> Written for tristen84 for Fandom Stocking 2013.

John Sheppard really wasn’t hiding, at least he tried to convince himself he wasn’t, he’d really just escaped out on the balcony for some fresh air.

The Winter Holiday festivities were in full swing, The Daedalus had arrived early on Christmas Eve with a variety of foods and treats from Earth and the crew had joined the Atlantis Expedition for the feast and entertainment, which was being provided in shifts to allow everyone to join in.

The trouble was that John had, for some reason, picked a fight with Rodney that morning and now the two of them weren’t talking. John knew it was his fault, his memories of lonely Christmases spent after his mother’s death always made him touchy at this time of year but his fledging relationship with Rodney was still too new for him to be able to completely open up to his partner as to why he didn’t like this time of year.

He heard the doors open behind him and slunk further into the corner, hoping that whoever had just come out wouldn’t see him. Unfortunately, the person who appeared knew him too well and Rodney was soon standing by his side, two warm arms wrapping around him made him realise how cold he really was.

“Hey, what are you doing hiding out here, you’re freezing.” Rodney exclaimed softly. 

“I wasn’t sure if you’d want to see me,” John sighed. “I wasn’t very nice to you this morning, I’m sorry.”

“I know,” Rodney kissed him gently, pulling him closer. “I guessed a while back that Christmas probably wasn’t a good time for you after you lost your Mom. Is that what this morning was all about?”

“Yeah, I don’t have many happy memories of this time of year.” John replied, burying his head in Rodney’s neck. “I don’t like inflicting myself on people when I’m like this, especially you, you’ve done nothing to deserve it.”

“Oh John,” Rodney rubbed John’s back gently. “That’s exactly why I’m here, so you can share how you feel. Come on, let’s go inside. Sam’s just started organising the next sitting for dinner and Ronon and Teyla are waiting for us. Let’s have dinner, watch a couple of the Christmas movies and then we can escape on our own. That way we can make some good memories to replace those bad ones. And maybe you can tell me about the Christmases you spent before your Mom died and share the happy memories.”


End file.
